Juntos
by Roxii C
Summary: El rescate no resulta en el vasallaje de los veinticinco. Así que Peeta y Katniss luchan hasta el final, estando juntos… como siempre. Historia para el Foro "El diente de León", en el intercambio "Perlas y Relicarios", regalo para TheBlueJoker.


**JUNTOS**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne C.

Esta historia participa en el intercambio de regalos "Perlas y Relicarios" del foto "El diente de León. Esta es para TheBlueJoker, quien espero que haya disfrutado su hermoso San Valentín.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos veo a Peeta observarme fijamente; tiene esa mirada, con la que usualmente acompaña sus declaraciones de amor por mi. Pero no quiero que diga nada; así que a pesar de mi rápida respiración y de mis confusiones vuelvo a unir mis labios con los suyos con el hambre de siempre. Sus manos se ciñen a mi cintura y mi mano aprieta la pequeña perla.

El primer rayo de relámpagos es el que nos hace despegarnos; es media noche.

Volteo a ver a los demás, siguen dormidos.

-vámonos- digo -vámonos ahora Peeta- repito nuevamente. Mi pedido es tan inesperado que me asombro de el. Pero mientras más lo pienso, empiezo a considerar que es la mejor idea. Después de todo ¿Cuánto tiempo podemos mantener esta alianza? Ya solamente quedamos nosotros cinco, Chaff, Brutus y Enobaria. Después de que ellos mueran, tendré que matar a los demás, y no creo poder matar a Finnick.

Es verdad que todos parecen proteger a Peeta, pero ¿y si solo fue una táctica para obtener nuestra confianza?, ¿y si, después de todo, solo fue una coincidencia? No creo que cuando solo nosotros sigamos vivos alguien ponga su vida por delante de la de Peeta. Mas llegara el momento y tendré que enfrentarlos porque tengo pensado que el chico del pan sea quien gane los juegos.

-Mira, solo quedan ocho; los tributos están cayendo tan rápido que dentro de algunas horas ya solo quedaran cuatro.

Veo en sus ojos la inseguridad; así que digo algo más: -No puedo matar a Finnick, no podría, jamás.

Su mirada se dirige a nuestros aliados, los observa con seriedad.

-¿deberíamos de despertarlos?- pregunta, supongo que a aceptado mi propuesta.

No creo que deberíamos de despertarlos, no con Johanna soñolienta; quien seguramente se pondrá furiosa al saber que nos marchamos dejándola con Betee, quien salvo solo por mi. Por otro lado no podría mirar al rostro de Finnick y decirle que nos marchamos para ser enemigos, después de que puso la vida de Peeta frente a la de Mags.

-no.

Peeta se levanta, y con el mayor cuidado que sus pies pueden ofrecerle se acerca al lado de Bette, donde hay tres cuchillos. Lo veo vacilar; hay dos medianos, uno con serrucho y el tercero es largo y afilado. Finalmente toma el largo y el que tiene serrucho; son los mejores, por supuesto, y se que no se siente cómodo con ello.

Acomodo mi caracj con flechas y tomo el arco. Veo los panecillos, solo quedan nueve de las dos docenas. Tomo dos de ellos dejándoles los siete, y tengo mis dudas de si debería tomar dos o cuatro; después de todo, pretendo que solo Peeta sea quien viva, y no ellos.

Decido dejárselos, ya que nosotros los abandonamos totalmente descubiertos. Quizá espero que alguno de ellos muera por esto, para hacer la lista más pequeña. Me odio por ello.

Rozo con la punta de mis dedos el spile, es de Peeta, Finnick y mío, y ya que ellos tendrán la playa con el pescado más accesible me lo llevo. Se que solo es una excusa, no pienso en ello, debo de no hacerlo si quiero que Peeta viva. El chico del pan se acerca a mi, su mirada se cruza con los movimientos de mi mano. No dice nada, así que ambos tenemos un acuerdo tácito de llevar el spile.

Empezamos a caminar lejos de ellos, veo a Peeta voltear un par de veces… yo no lo hago. Mis ojos vagan por la orilla de la playa buscando a Brutus y Enobaria pero no los encuentro. Finalmente cuando nos hemos alejado dos secciones nos internamos en el bosque donde aparece la niebla.

-tendremos tiempo suficiente de alejarnos- digo. -deberías de dormir un poco, yo vigilo.

Peeta parece dudoso al principio, pero asiente; y antes de acostarse en la maleza deja un beso sobre mi frente.

…

Las pestañas de Peeta son largas y tan rubias, que solo con los rayos directos del sol puedo observarlas claramente. Eso ya lo sabía; lo que no sabía era la manera en la que temblaban entre sueños.

Siempre me había parecido extraño que Peeta nunca me despertara a causa de sus pesadillas. Llegue a creer que en sus sueños esas no existían. Pero ahora, mientras las observo se que descubrí la única manera de percibirlas.

El rostro de Peeta permanece impasible. Sus labios no están tensos, ni su mandíbula apretada. Quizá su ceño este fruncido, pero no lo se con certeza, porque es muy débil. Incluso al observar sus manos y piernas relajadas no detecto ninguna situación de malestar y me asombro de conocerlo tan bien como para saber que esta en una pesadilla.

Sea lo que sea que este soñando, no me gusta.

Antes de que decida acercarme para intentar despertarlo, lo veo abrir los ojos de golpe y buscarme desesperadamente. Se mueven de manera ansiosa y me perturba.

Al toparse con mis ojos se calma. Su mirar toma fuerza y aunque no sonríe todavía, noto el alivio instantáneo.

Decido no preguntarle lo que había soñado; quizá eso lo calmaría o quizá no. Pero no me gustan sus insinuaciones de amor tan seguido; y creo que a tenido una pesadilla conmigo, de esas que me a contado.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de nada. Peeta sonríe levemente y se acerca a mi lado mientras yo extraigo los panes que de nuestra antigua alianza.

Siguen tan suaves como al principio y se sienten deliciosos. Cazare después y se que pronto nos toparemos con uno de los frutos de Mags; así que estos panes del distrito tres son como un pequeño postre para nosotros. Peeta se ofrece a hacer el pequeño agujero en el árbol para clavar el spile y tomamos suficiente agua para satisfacer nuestra sed.

-así que ¿qué es lo que sucederá en unos minutos? –pregunto.

-creo que caerá la Ola gigante, dos estaciones antes que esta.

Asiento y empezamos a recoger las cosas. No son muchas en realidad, solo nuestras armas y el spile.

Empezamos a caminar. Yo voy primero, ya que se detectar el campo de fuerza aunque no este entre nuestros planes alejarnos tanto de la playa. Creo que ya nos alejamos unas cinco estaciones cuando Peeta me pide que escale un árbol para ver si puedo ver a los demás.

El cielo se encuentra en lo mas alto, es medio día. La cornucopia se esta vacía, tal y como debe de ser. Pero no hay rastro de Johanna, Betee y Finnick. No e escuchado ningún cañonazo, confirmando el hecho de que siguen vivos y decido que no quiero pensar en como me siento al respecto. Así que finalmente Johanna no a matado a Betee. Supongo que debe de considerar que ser el único grupo de tres es lo mejor que puede tener.

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta del silencio de Peeta y siento una especie de pánico recorrerme todo el cuerpo.

Bajo rápido y al estar un metro sobre el suelo me dejo caer. La arena no amortigua la caída como espero, pero no duele demasiado. El voltea a verme, en su mirada hay preocupación y se que no es por mi caída. Mis ojos le devuelven las emociones y por pura inercia se enfocan en lo que esta detrás de Peeta. No es Enobaria, ni Brutus, es Chaff.

Esta en el suelo. Sus ojos se encuentran cerrados y su respiración es leve. Me acerco con pasos cortos. Peeta deja de observarme para volver sus ojos a Chaff y se inclina para revisar sus signos vitales. No parece que le quede mucho de vida, y creo que los vigilantes están esperando a que finalmente muera para disparar el cañón.

-hay que darle algo de beber- dice. Frunzo el ceño _¿algo de beber? ¿piensa en convertir a Chaff en nuestro aliado? _

Eso no esta en mis planes.

Su frente esta perlada de sudor, y sus labios tan rajados que parece la tierra con mil años sin lluvia. Tomo el spile y acepto que podemos darle algo de beber.

Quizá no es la mejor idea, y se que voltear para seguir nuestro camino resulta difícil e imposible para el chico del pan. Esta colocando una almohada de musgo debajo de la cabeza de Chaff y el parece soltar gemidos ahogados.

Me siento la peor persona mientras le observo actuar. Pero no soy capaz de acercarme para intentar ayudarle a revivirlo. No cuando representa un paso más hacia la victoria.

Así que por Peeta y quizá por Haymitch hago un agujero un poco tosco sobre un árbol y clavo el spile con más fuerza de la que esperaba. Peeta toma una hoja; la cual le permite sostener un poco de agua, es inestable, pero parece suficiente. Chaff entre abre los ojos cuando Peeta empieza a abrir su boca. Por un instante creo que no tendrá la fuerza para hacerlo y a pesar de sus pocos movimientos el agua empieza a entrar en su organismo. Sus ojos continúan cerrados las siguientes tres veces que Peeta le da de beber y veo a su lengua relamer las comisuras de sus labios en busca de alguna gota que no siguiera el camino de la otras.

Es suficiente para su estomago por el momento.

-¿qué es lo que intentas?- mi voz es autoritaria. Peeta frunce el ceño y no me responde. Eso me hace enojar. –Peeta- demando. El sigue sin responderme y es cuando observo que sostiene una pequeña cosa dorada, es un anillo como insignia de sinsajo. -¿dónde…?

-es de Chaff- responde, la rabia se me va al instante.

¿Es una señal para que seamos aliados? Empiezo a creer que Haymich les a dado a la mitad de los tributos una insignia. De todas maneras, eso no significa mucho para mi al quedar solo ocho.

Frunzo el ceño cuando Peeta lo extiende hacia mi para que le de un vistazo.

-¿tu lo pediste como aleado?- pregunto. En los ojos azules veo que no lo a pedido, así que me sorprendo.

Peeta vuelve a darle agua unos minutos después.

-creo que podemos ayudarlo un poco- comenta -¿Katniss? - Suspiro intentando ser paciente con Peeta. Aunque la realidad es que solo deseo tomar una flecha y matarlo.

-unas horas estarán bien- digo –pero no creo que después deba de marcharse con nosotros.- El parece no estar de acuerdo conmigo. Sabe que es una tontería ayudar a alguien cuando planeo que muera dentro de veinticuatro horas.

Molesta por las decisiones de Peeta me levanto diciéndole que buscare comida y dejando que cuide de Chaff.

Una hora después tengo dos ratas y dos iguanas, junto a unos cuantos frutos de Mags. No e cogido ningún fruto de la selva, aunque e visto vallas y cosas con aspecto de naranja con colores exóticos. Al llegar me encuentro con un Chaff despierto que toma agua a borbones. Peeta observa mi caza y lo toma para empezar a quitarle la piel. No me dice nada, no espero que este molesto. Desvio la mirada, no quiero hablar con Chaff, pero se que no puedo posponerlo.

-Katniss- me saluda, su voz no es tan fuerte, ni parece retumbar el lugar. No hay diversión en ella y no se porque esperaba escucharla. Parece que hubiesen pasado veinte años sobre el.

-Chaff- digo en reconocimiento y luego extiendo un fruto hacia el -¿quieres?

El lo toma con algo de recelo. No se que espera que le, ¿veneno? Pues no lo e hecho y al cabo de unos minutos lo observo devorar dos de ellos totalmente complacido con el sabor y con el nuevo conocimiento de que son totalmente confiables.

Casi quiero embozar una sonrisa sarcástica y recordarle de que, para matarlo, lo habría dejado olvidado detrás de aquel árbol. No lo hago, en realidad me limito a ayudar a Peeta con la tarea de limpiar las ratas.

Veo a Peeta intentar hacer un fuego un par de veces. Pero con la humedad parece casi imposible y cuando ya e aceptado que comeré rata cruda logra hacer un fuego el cual no produce demasiado humo… lo cual es perfecto .

…

Al terminar de comer me siento totalmente satisfecha. Peeta apaga las brazas de el milagroso fuego y yo entierro los residuos de la piel para no dejar evidencia.

Chaff se encuentra recostado contra un árbol, parece extasiado. Se lo que se siente pasar días con hambre y luego disfrutar de una cucaracha como un suculento manjar, así que siento que lo comprendo. Finalmente se logra sostener sobre sus dos piernas, es lento y se que esta cansado. –Gracias chicos- masculla.

Peeta es el primero en responder su agradecimiento –cuando quieras – Yo le doy una sonrisa, es pequeña, pero se que es lo mejor que puedo ofrecer cuando mis minutos estén contados.

Es esa, la sonrisa que embozo a Chaff, que me recuerda a mis seres queridos. Imagino que Prim y mi madre la han visto. Quizá sea la ultima que puedan mantener en su mente, y es la peor sonrisa de todas. Imagino lo que sienten y eso me roba la mueca de mis labios.

-debemos movernos- habla Peeta. Su oración me incluye, pero lo sorprendente es que incluye a Chaff. Le lanzo una mirada incrédula y el la sostiene. ¿un aliado? Quiero gritarle. El frunce el ceño e instantáneamente siento como mis ojos se abren lanzando una mirada matadora.

El sonríe y sus ojos azules brillan.

Ambos empiezan a caminar. Chaff se ve recuperado, aunque es más lento que Peeta. Pronto me dejan atrás y mascullo molesta. ¿Cómo puede confiar Peeta en Chaff? En estos momentos recuerdo porque no quería aliados.

Eso de matar por la espalda, no me agrada.

…

Después de que caminamos dos horas se que hemos salido de la zona de la ola. Tengo flashazos del aerodeslizador bajando varias veces para recolectar un cuerpo descuartizado. Dejo de pensar en eso y me concentro en las pisadas de Peeta que hacen un musical.

Chaff camina detrás de mi, sus pisadas son suaves. De vez en cuando las escucho y siento que se debe a su cansancio, porque hay veces que se parecen a las de Rue.

-paremos- digo –echare un vistazo.

Escalo el árbol más resistente y alto que encuentro. El sol ya esta ocultándose. Parecen las seis de la tarde.

Estoy un poco nerviosa porque no e logrado ver a Betee, Johanna y Finnick en la playa y tampoco e escuchado ningún cañón. Quizá estén planeando algo para darnos una emboscada. Me encuentro totalmente segura de que tienen un plan después de unos minutos, quiero decirle a Peeta… seguro que es un plan con el cable de Beete y su mente maestra.

Es entonces cuando hay un grito o mas bien un gruñido y dos metales chocando.

_Johanna _

A sido a unos doscientos metros de nosotros. Veo un árbol moverse levemente y entonces se su posición exacta. Bajo lo más rápido que puedo, Peeta y Chaff esperan expectantes.

-Es Johanna- digo –en aquella posición, esta luchando con alguien.- informo.

Chaff frunce el ceño y se me cruza por la cabeza que tengan una relación más cercana de lo que alguna vez considere. –debe de ser una buena pelea.- dice.

-si seguro- le respondo sarcástica –mejor vamos en otra dirección- sugiero, aunque no parece una sugerencia. Empezamos a caminar por donde yo dirijo y ya no vuelvo a escuchar ningún grito, tampoco ningún cañón.

Seguimos caminado. Creo que Peeta y yo motivados por alejarnos de las peleas, por lo que no pedimos ninguno descanso. Sin embargo me siento mal por Chaff; quien procura seguir nuestro ritmo si quejarse. Cuando e decidido que debemos de detenernos por el, me fuerzo a recordar que el no debe de vivir, solo Peeta, así que no importa.

La noche cae rápidamente y ya no podemos continuar. Todo parece en silencio y estoy asombrada de el. Aquí no hay sinsajos que dejen de cantar para alertarme de algún peligro. A lo lejos escucho los insectos, pero es a lo lejos. También se escucho la cámara de los vigilantes emitir sus ruidos cuando empieza a enfocarse, como cuando va a ocurrir algo interesante.

Tengo un segundo para tomar una flecha y alertar a Peeta antes que ver como entre la maleza aparece una lanza que va en mi dirección. Me aparto lo suficiente para que solo roza mi mejilla causando un corte superficial y es cuando tropiezo.

En medio de la maleza aparece Brutus y esquiva una de mis flechas con agilidad que antes había demostrado. Chaff toma su único cuchillo, uno largo, más poderoso que el de Peeta y empieza a luchar con Brutus. Veo los dos metales chocar. Tomo otra de mis flechas, la cual lanzo contra nuestro enemigo. Le doy en la pierna, pero sigue moviéndose como si eso no le afectara.

Peeta viene corriendo a mi lado, y creo que teme de que me haya lastimado hasta que me doy cuenta que su preocupación se desvía unos centímetros de mi. Esta dirigida a la persona con quien tropecé.

Es Johanna y de su pecho emana sangre. Su mirada no deja los ojos de Peeta y veo la preocupación de el. Me siento celosa.

Peeta inclina su rostro cerca del de ella y casi creo que la besara cuando veo que la Chica del distrito siente empieza a hablar.

-vayan al árbol done los rayos caen e las doce- masculla, su voz es ronca y verla agonizar me hace sentir sucia. Es como si nunca hubiese esperado que ella se encontrara en esta posición, porque ella le gritaba al mundo que no sufría. –Finnick, Bette, sálvenlos.- pide y luego me mira. se que ella desearía gritarme las palabras y explicarme las mil razones por las que debería de hacerlo, pero no tiene fuerza. –sálvalos- ordena. La sangre sale de su boca.

Sus ojos parpadean suavemente y deja de enfocarme. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que la vida la a abandonado.

El cañón suena. Peeta coloca su mano derecha sobre el rostro de Johanna y cierra sus ojos.

Chaff sigue luchando con Brutus, o eso es lo que espero. Pero al voltear solo veo a Chaff tirado en el suelo y escucho un cañonazo. Es eso lo que me distrae, antes de que pueda actuar siento un algo frío y con filo rodearme el cuello.

Los ojos de Peeta se abren de miedo y yo trago fuertemente. Eso me lastima. Brutus suelta una carcajada.

-tienes miedo, ¿eh?- me dice al oído. Su aliento apesta. Pero la verdad es que en realidad me aterra.

No quiero morir.

Peeta actúa con una rapidez que yo nunca había visto en el. En unos segundos caigo sobre la maleza de un golpe. Peeta esta sobre Brutus, le a arrancado el cuchillo de sus manos y se encuentra ahorcándolo. No hay ni un rastro de bondad en el.

Veo como le grita cosas, pero mis oídos están pitando, así que no escucho nada. La sangre emana de mi garganta y me duele la quijada incluyendo el codo. Veo el rostro de Brutus comenzar a tornarse de un color violeta, aunque el de Peeta parece igual. Es entonces cuando mi chico del pan es apartado y lanzado por los aires y un tridente se clava en el cuerpo de Brutus. Es Finnick.

Mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas y no se porque. Finnick se acerca a mi y por un instante se me pasa por la cabeza que planea ensartarme en su tridente. Entonces me regala una de sus sonrisas conquistadoras y me sorprendo extrañándolas. Me toma de la mano y rápidamente me pone de pie.

Recuerdo las palabras de Johanna, de mantenerlo a salvo y casi siento que fuese Haymitch quien las ordeno. Al instante tengo a Peeta frente a mi. Su respiración es errática y me alivio de ya no verlo morado. Parece el mismo chico de ojos azules de siempre y mi mirada se pierde en ellos. No espero que me bese, no en este momento cuando solo quedamos cinco tributos. Pero lo hace, arrancándome del lado de Finnick y brindándome tranquilidad.

Mis manos se enredan alrededor de el, justo como las suyas. El beso es demandante, pero brinda la estabilidad que segundos atrás había perdido. –creí que te perdería- me dice al oído. Su aliento me hace estremecer y me doy cuenta de que yo tampoco quería morir, porque no quería perderlo a el.

Le sonrió suavemente intentando esconder mis pensamientos. Unos que últimamente sabe leer demasiado bien. –pues sigo aquí- le digo. El sonríe y deja un beso sobre mi frente que me hace sentir tan protegida y tan amada como con ningún otro beso.

-Bueno, es suficiente tórtolos- nos interrumpe Finnick.

-Gracias Finnick- dice Peeta. No se muy bien porque le agradece, y no lo pienso.

-¿dónde esta Betee?- pregunto.

El ceño de el chico del distrito cuatro se frunce –junto al árbol- dice señalando su dirección. Asiento. Se que Finnick esta preocupado porque Enobaria sigue viva y seguramente con los deseos de desgarrarme la garganta.

-vamos rápido, entonces.

Todos empezamos a correr hacia la dirección del árbol, al menos caminamos lo más rápido que tres piernas y media pueden ofrecernos. Debo admitir que estoy preocupada por Bette, pero me tranquiliza no haber escuchado ningún cañón.

Mientras camino frente a todos, pienso en Finnick, y en su trato cordial. No hay rencor de su parte por haberlo abandonado a campo abierto y entonces siento que estoy cayendo en su trampa. Que Finnick nos guía a nuestra muerte.

No sigo pensando en ello porque llegamos al árbol. De espaldas a nosotros esta Betee. Sostiene en sus manos el cable. El resto del mismo esta enrollado alrededor del árbol donde caen los rayos. Deben de ser las nueve de la noche. Antes de que pueda decirle algo veo como su mano intenta clavar el cable en el campo de fuerza.

Su cuerpo brilla y lo veo levitar sobre el suelo. Hay un sonido, como cuando un pajarito inocente se para sobre el cableado de la valla del distrito doce y es electrocutado. Esto es peor.

El cuerpo de Betee cae de golpe y al instante se escucha el cañón.

¿acaso se suicido?

Corro a su encuentro. Todavía emite pequeños cortocircuitos. Mis manos se detienen antes de tocarlo, porque se que es como la valla cuando acaba de ser apagada, igualmente peligrosa. Quiero tener un acto de bondad como lo a echo Peeta con Johanna, pero no puedo tocarlo.

Empiezo a levantarme, aceptado el hecho de que esta muerto, cuando escucho un siguiente cañonazo. Mi vista se va directamente a Peeta. Detrás de el esta Finnick con un cuchillo atravesando su cuerpo. El aire se atora en mi garganta y no puedo gritar.

Es demasiado rápido, una lanza atraviesa mi pierna y me tira al suelo.

Enobaria sale de la maleza, atacando igual que su compañero. Peeta tiene el suficiente tiempo para tirarla a un lado antes de que sus dientes se estampen contra su garganta. Veo como toma el cuchillo que antes pertenecía a Brutus y Enobaria lo reconoce. Lanza su lanza con una fuerza y precisión increíbles y Peeta alcanza a apartar su pierna de carne y hueso mientras que la prótesis a sido destruida. Tomo una flecha de mi carcaj, pero Enobaria la esquiva de la misma manera que Brutus. Viene a mi encuentro. Le disparo otra flecha, es inútil.

Segundos después estampa contra mi cuerpo enterrando la lanza en mi pierna. No se exactamente como me defiendo, solo puedo sentir mis manos y las suyas junto con sus dientes peleando. Ella vuelve a hundir la lanza en mi pierna y me doy cuenta que me a atravesado por completo.

Es entonces cuando grito como nunca.

Sin embargo me obligo a mi misma a continuar alejando sus dientes de mi garganta. Porque no quiero morir y tampoco quiero que lo haga Peeta.

El peso sobre mi cuerpo aumenta dejándome sin aliento, lo siento escapar entre mis labios de golpe. Es Peeta quien se encuentra sobre Enobraria y rodea su cuello asfixiándola. Un cuchillo rodea su cuello y antes de que pueda darme cuenta, la cabeza de Enobaria es arrancada de ella soltando sobre mi cientos de gotas de sangre.

…

La sangre escurre de mi pierna y Peeta lo observa con preocupación. Sabe que moriré.

Cuando muera el será el ganador de el vasallaje de los veinticinco. Continuara viviendo en Panem. Seguirá tendiendo las pesadillas que ya nunca podrá calmar, porque se habrán hecho realidad.

Mi mano busca la suya y la aprieto, es tan noche. Veo lagrimas acumuladas en las esquinas de sus ojos, quiero borrarlas. Estoy sorprendida por los deseos de cuidado y preocupación con Peeta, unos que, aunque no quiera admitir, se comparan con los de mi hermana Prim.

Me doy cuenta que las recientes confesiones se deben a que voy a morir, y no quiero morir con incertidumbre. Quiero morir sabiendo lo que soy; sabiendo lo que siento por el chico del pan, aunque no le ponga un nombre.

-bésame- le pido. Mi voz sale tan suave que temo que no me haya escuchado, pero lo hace. Sus labios se acercan a los míos, es lento. Peeta toma mi labio inferior y cuando ya estoy preparada para el ultimo beso, de sus labios sale un lamento. Es un llanto estrangulado que nunca había escuchado de su parte y siento un dolor profundo el corazón.

Solo lo sentí una vez. Fue cuando perdí a mi padre, y no recordaba que fuese tan fuerte. Es como si te estrujaran por dentro y la garganta ya no puede tragar. Sientes un vacío en la cabeza acompañado de un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-bésame Peeta- demando nuevamente. Mi voz no es demandante en realidad. Es más bien un chillido desesperado.

Esta vez el me besa. Lo siento salado pero tan dulce y amargo como nunca. Tiene odio y furia y una pizca de ternura. Es largo, pero tan corto a la vez. Me arranca el aliento y me da vida. Me hace llorar y me roba una sonrisa. Pero sobre todo me hace moverme y mantener el rostro de mi chico del pan junto al mío.

-no quiero dejarte- susurro cuando el junta nuestras frentes.

-no tienes que hacerlo- responde. Ya no me quedan fuerzas suficientes para fruncir el ceño ni preguntar de más. La sangre de mi garganta, brazo y pierna me demanda que duerma y tengo miedo. Busco en sus ojos la respuesta.

-tengo miedo- digo, quiero que lo sepa. Empiezo a temblar y mis párpados pesan.

-¿juntos?- pregunta. Logro abrir mis ojos un poco más, y mi labio tiembla. Quiero decirle que no, que el debe de vivir. Pero no puedo, porque lo quiero junto a mi. Así a sido siempre, soy egotista. Eso es lo que soy

-siempre- mascullo. El sonríe, su sonrisa es lastimera. Pero es la ultima que tengo así que me parece la mas bella. Aprieta mi mano, se que tiene miedo.

Mis ojos pesan. Parece que quisiera levantar dos rocas. Así que en medio de la neblina, con el persistente dolor en mi mano veo como Peeta clava el cuchillo con el que mato a Enobaria en su pecho.

-siempre- repite con voz clara.

Yo le sonrió, y doy mi vida en ello.

* * *

Llore escribiéndola TheBlueJoker, así que espero que te guste.

¡Feliz san valentin!


End file.
